Detective
by Lamblover1
Summary: Kagome is a normal highschool kid who's sister has mysteriously disappeared With the help of her two best friends and a new guy at school named inuyasha can she figure out what happened to her sister? Is he involved in her disappearance? Is kagome possibly in trouble as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language.**

The sun shined bright in kagomes room. She slept soundly hitting snooze on her alarm for what seemed like the tenth time. She was up all night looking over the notes she took about her sister kikyos wearabouts. She was incredibly worried. If her sister was alive it was day number 3. Study's say that if someone is missing longer than 72 hours the likelyhood of that person being alive is very slim. Kagome finally forced her eyes opened and looks sround her room. She was debating about skipping and going to look for clues. Deciding against it she stood up fixing her blue and yellow star pajamas. She grabbed her brush and brushed out her wavy hair. She evnyed her sisters hair. She had long straight black hair which made it easier to brush. She brushed her teeth and started getting dressed for school. She put on her women school uniform. She loved her school uniform style. Basically a sailor suit. Once she was finished she forced on her shoes and ran out of the house.

"Bye mom, bye shota!" She said as she ran out of the house before her mom could leacture her and before her brother could say anything. Once she got down her shrine steps she began to walk.

"Kagome!" And brown haired beauty yelled as she ran towards kagome

Ah sango. Her best friend. The one person who actually believes her about something bad happening to kikyo. "Any news?" She asked once she caught up to kagome. Kagome shook her head as they started to walk. "If she was missing I know she would have called my mom. Or hell even one of her many boyfriends." Kagome said sounding a little flustered. "Dont worry kags. I'm sure she'll call soon. Maybe she pregnant or something and doesnt want to get into trouble." Sango said trying to cheer her up. Kagome shook her head. Kikyo may be dumb sometimes but she would never make her family worry this long. "I'm really scared. Shes run away before but normally its only a day or two." Kagome said. That's one of the reasons why the police wont take this seriously. If they think someone's ran away before. Theyll assume that until they find a body yo prove otherwise. She let out a heavy sigh as she reached the school grounds. Why was she going to school. Her sister could be hurt or worse dead. She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head.

Just then she heard a loud scream and a smack. She knew that could only be one person. A perverted man named miroku. "Pervert!" Sango yelled whiling giving him a second hard slap. Kagome winced thinking that must of hurt.

"My dear sango. I was just making sure you werent cold. No perversion what so ever." Kagome scoffed and miroku smirked. "My beautiful kagome!" He yelled out while reaching for a hug. Kagome knew better than to hug him. She crossed her arms. "Oh I see. Sango turned you against me now too!" He piped out pretending to wipe away a tear. Kagome punched him and he backed down. "Ouch ouch! God that hurt." He yelled out as a man with long white hair walked by with a chuckle. Kagomes eyes followed him. He was cute. He had the most adorable dog ears on his head. "Hey what's your name!?" Sango asked while grinning. They havent had a new student in an extremely long time.

"Inuyasha" he grumbled out. Kagomes face fell. She heard that name before. She couldnt put her finger on it. Someone important to her...was supposed to show a boy around town with that name. kikyo! She thought loudly. Her sister told her before she went missing that she was showing a half demon around town! Kagome backed away. Was this the man who saw her sister last.

Sango ripped his schedule out of his hands and looked it over. "Oh wow! We have 4 classes together. You have 5 with kagome!" Sango said grinning. His eyes slowly went over towards kagome. "Kagome can show you around the school!" Sango volunteered her. Kagome turned red and tried to back out of it but inuyasha pipped in before she could say no. "Sounds good to me." He had the most adorable grin on his face that made kagomes heart melt. She was hoping this man had nothing to do with her sisters disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language.**

Kagome started to show inuyasha around. Pointing towards the cafeteria, the library and gym. Ocasianly pointing to a classroom that they have together. She started to regret coming to school today. She wanted to be home or downtown searching for clues.

"Your sister is kikyo isnt she?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. Kagome nodded her head. While biting her lip. Inuyasha smirked "does she go here? I havent seen her at all?" He asked twitching his ears. He hasn't smelt her at all either. She smelt of Rose's and cherry's. While kagome smelt of lalic and vanilla. He liked kagomes smell better. Her scent made him go almost crazy.

"She disappeared three days ago" kagome mumbled while not facing him. "I'm sure she just ran away or something." Inuyasha said. Trying to cheer up kagome. She shook her head. "She wouldnt do that!" Kagome said putting her hand out on a locker. "Everyone keeps saying that. Is that supposed to make me feel better or them!" Kagome turned fast and started to walk away. Inuyasha tried to keep up with her but ended up needing to fast walk to even stay behind her. He smelt tears. Damnit he hated making girls cry.

Kagome stormed out of the school. She decided she wasnt going to go to class today. "Hey stupid! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" He was inches away from her face. She turned her head and looked away from him. "Downtown. The last place kikyo was seen" she finally said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh how do you plan on doing that? Walking there? Why dont I ask our security guard to drive you?" He smirked while saying that. Kagome froze. Why did he care where she was. He wouldnt do that would he!? She swiftly turned back into school draging him with her. She knew he was grinning. It pissed her off "how do you know my sister?" She finally asked. "I was waiting for you to ask. We use to hang out at a club together." He said very proudly of himself. Kagome nodded her head. She wrote it down. "Who else did she hang around?" She asked. This was evidence she needed. "Hmm let's see. Naraku, koga, hojo, my brother sesshomaru, hmm a few other men I didnt know. Naraku knows them though" he said. Wow kikyo sure hung out with a lot of men. Some men kagome didnt even know. That's dangrous. Why would she do that? The bell rang. They started to walk to history. "After school. Can you take me to that club?" She asked praying he would say yes. "Sure. But stay close to me. That place is dangrous." He said trying not to sound to protective. He felt he had to protect her. Since she was going to be stupid and do something the police should be doing. They both took their seats and kagome mumbled thank you. Inuyasha smiled. She was pretty cute for a girl who was stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language. A.N merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. What did you get for Christmas? I got inuyasha necklace, and adorable phone case of him, and a bunch of bath stuff. If you like the story please leave a review and follow!**

In history class inuyasha couldnt seem to take his eyes off kagome. She did the littlest things that he found adorable. She'd bite her pencil, stare off into space, and sometimes even look at him. His ears would perk up everytime she'd look at him. The bell rang and she started to pack up her bag. He herd someone whisper kagomes name and started to look around. People were talking in the corner. Saying shes crazy, her sister is probably missing because of her. He clenched his fist. And started counting to ten. He cant get suspended on his first day sesshomaru would kill him.

"Earth to inuyasha," she said as she tapped on his desk. He jumped almost knocking her backwards.

"Huh oh um right" he mumbled while grabbing his items. She giggled and started to walk away. He followed closely behind his eyes staying on her.

The rest of the day seemed to just fly bye. They had gym, math, english, and art with sango and miroku. Kagome and him had one class different. He had weight training and she had law studies. She picked that class to find out clues about her sister. He waited for her outside by the student parking. In their group of friends he was the only person with a car. Sango and miroku came bouncing over with kagome. Sangos hair was now in a high pony tail and it bounced as she walked.

"Wow inuyasha your car is amazing!" She said as she touched his car. Good thing he had it unlocked or else it would have gone off. He shurged motioning for them to get in. Which they happily did. Miroku and sango were in the back and kagome got in shotgun. "I didnt think they were coming with kagome." He whispered to her. Kagome gave apologetic eyes. "Sorry yasha I accidentally told her about it in gym." She whispered back. Hoping he would understand. He started his car. When a loud scream and slap came from the back "pervert!" She yelled at miroku.

"My dear sango I simply slipped I didnt mean to caress you bottom." He said while touching his cheek. Sango slapped him again for his stupid answer and kagome shook her head. Inuyasha laughed and they started to drive downtown.

After about a twenty minute drive they pulled up to a club it was closed. "I know the owner" inuyasha said as he parked the car. "He'll let us in and help us out." He said loudly as everyone got out. "Oh I've been here before" miroku blurted out. Sango shot daggers at him. "Oh? Do share when and why you were here." She started to tap her foot. Inuyasha heard kagome mumble "here we go again." "My dear sango no need to be jealous. I was here for kogas birthday party. Nothing happened except we partied" he gave a half ass smile. She swiftly turned and grabbed onto kagomes arm. They started to walk into the club. " moron" inuyasha whispered at him and followed. "Whatd i do!?" Miroku yelled racing after them.

Once inside the club inuyasha walked toward the man in the front and started to talk to him. Kagome walked around hoping to find evidence of her sister being there. While Sango and miroku augured near the door. Kagome kneeled down and found a bead to her favorite bracelet their mom got her. She got a red and white one while kagome had a green and white one. She clenched it close to her chest. Kikyo would have been pissed if someone broke her bracelet. Inuyasha walked over to her "he said we can look at the tapes if we want." Inuyasha said smiling. They started to walk into the back. Miroku appeared to have another red hand print on his face.

Inuyasha sat down at the computer and started to look through the files. "What day did you see her last?" He asked while scrolling. "Saturday." Kagome managed to get out. This was all too exciting. She was going to see who her sister left with. Inuyasha pulled up the video and they watched the tap. Assuming she left toward the end of the night they watched the end of the tap. "There she is!" Miroku pointed at the black haired figure. Inuyasha stopped the video and they began to watch with anticipation. She was dancing with a few men when a black haired figure came up and grinded on her. He was wearing purple but he never looked at the camera. Kikyo shoved him away. Kagome assumed she told him to fuck off. He didnt like that so he grabbed her arm and she ripped away breaking her bracelet. She was picking up the piece and he left. She left also as soon as she was done.

" that was pointless!" Kagome yelled stomping her foot. "At least we saw her last moments. That guy must have hurt her." Sango said trying to make her feel better. "We saw what he was wearing! That's all! We dont know what he looks like! And we sure as hell dont have a name!" Kagome yelled holding in tears. Inuyasha started to burn a copy of that part of the tape. "At least we have this video. Maybe I can have my brother enhance it." He said starting to pat kagome back. His brother was amazing with computers.

They left the club and got back in inuyasha car. He dropped off miroku first. Sango and miroku seemed to make up and hug eachother once he dropped him off. Then he dropped off sango. She patted kagomes shoulder and told her they would find the bastard. Which made kagome smile. Once he reached kagomes house she pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here for gas" she said with an apologetic smile. He grabbed it and mumbled thank you. Kagome hugged him tightly he could smell tears he hugged her back tightly engulfing her scent. She let go soon after and smiled. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow" he said as she got out. She smiled at him and nodded her head. He drove off once she started up her steps.

Kagome walked into her house. She saw the dinning room lights in and headed over there. "Mom I'm home" she said as she saw her mom sitting at the table. She had been crying "mom what's wrong!?" Kagome asked racing to her mother side.

"They found kikyo" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language. Please leave a review. I hope you like the story so far!**

Kagomes heart sank as her mom said those words. They found kikyo? Is she dead? Or is she alive? Seeing her moms tears made her think that her sister was dead.

"Mom what happened? Where did they find her?!" Kagome asked feeling sick to her stomach and wishing she could turn back time. Her mom began to cry more and kagome hugged her. She could barely understand what her mom was saying. "Ok mom I cant understand you. Take a breath and try telling me everything again." She said. Her mom took a deep breath and began to tell her everything.

 **FLASHBACK!**

The police found kikyo in a ditch off the highway very close to the club. Infact kagome and the gang drove on the very same highway to get to the club. They drove by kikyos dead body. She had been cut on the right side of her body. Blood was all over her clothes and the person who committed the crime tried to burn her body but failed.

The person who found the body was out taking pictures of the fall trees when he caught the sight of her body. It took the police a good thirty minutes to get there. Traffic must of been terrible. Infact kagome even saw the police cars on the highway.

Two other officers noticed it was kikyo from the missing posters kagome insisted they hang up in the office. While other detectives stayed by to examine the crime scene those two same officers left to inform kagomes mother. They left about ten minutes before kagome got home.

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

Kagome just held her mother. Not sure what to say. She wanted to tell everyone she told them so but she knew that now was not the time.

"We still have to go down and identify the body tomorrow" her mom said and she began to cry again. "Mom I can go and do it. I'll do it after school." Kagome said not wanting her mom to see her little girl dead on an autopsy table. Her mother nodded her head in agreement and kagome helped her to her room. Hoping her mom can get some sleep. Once she got her mom into bed she slid down the wall. Shaking she began to quietly cry. Her twin her older sister. She was gone.

The next day when she woke up she got ready for school. Her mom told her she should stay home but kagome didnt want to sit there thinking about her sister. She needed to distract herself. She finished getting ready and walked down the shrine steps inuyasha car was parked and waiting for her. She got in and looked at him. He was smiling. It made her heart leap.

"Morning princess. What's wrong? You look upset" he asked he smelt her dried tears and sadness. "They found my sister last night. I have to I.D her body today after school" she mumbled trying not to cry. "I'll go with you! As support. I'm not going to let you go through this alone." He said knowing she needed all the support she could get. Kagome mumbled thanks and he began to drive and pick up sango and miroku. She was ready for the long day at school.

School went by rather slowly. Kagome barely said anything. She just wasn't in the mood to make small talk or pretend everything was ok. She and inuyasha dropped off miroku and sango. Then they made their way towards the police station. She felt sick to her stomach. Once there they parked and sat in the car for a good five minutes. "You ready kagome?" Inuyasha asked knowing full well she wasn't. She nodded her head and got out of the car. They began to walk towards the police station. She grabbed onto his hand and he blushed. "J-just for now." She stuttered so afraid of what she will see. He grabbed onto her hand and they walked inside. They walked up to the front desk. The women at the front desk told them to sit as she called the detective working the case. Moments later a large man who looked rather new and nervous proceed to walk through the door calling out kagomes name. They stood up and walked over

"Ah kagome it's great to see you again. I'm sorry about your sister...if it is your sister" he said while showing them to the autopsy room. She mumbled hello trying to hold back her anger. If they had listened to her. Maybe her sister could be alive or found sooner. The man knocked on the glass that they ended up coming to a stop at. Kagome gripped inuyasha hand tightly. They moved the curtain and lifted a sheet off the body that was there. There they saw kikyo. She laid still on the table she looked like a small porcelain doll. Her long black hair all over the table. "Is that your sister kagome?" The detective asked. Kagome slowly nodded her head. She felt sick to her stomach. She turned fast and raced out of the police station. Inuyasha chased after her. The detective screamed saying he had to ask them question still. Neither of them listened.

Once outside kagome turned towards the bushes that were infront and began to empty out her stomach. Tears streaming down her face she began to scream. Kicking the ground and falling to her knees. Her sister. Her twin. The girl who was her bestfriend since birth. Was gone leaving an empty pit in her stomach. She cried hard as she felt strong arms wrap around her. Inuyasha held her close. Not touching her hair or kissing her head all he did was hold her close as she cried. As she cried for the lost of her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language**.

Inuyasha held kagome for what seemed like hours. Really it was only a good five or ten minutes. Once she finally calmed down he gave her a piece of gum and helped her up.

"We should head back in" he managed to say. Kagome nodded her head and they walked back into the station. They ended up walking into the young detectives office. They both sat across from his desk and made eye contact with him.

"I'm glad you both came back. Kagome I wanted to ask. When was the last time you saw kikyo. What was she wearing and where was she going" the detective pressed for answers. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I saw her at noon on last Saturday. She was getting dressed in a tight white shirt and red skinny Jean's. I assume she was going out with friends like she normally did on Saturday nights." Kagome spoke with very little emotion. "I see. Who were the friends she was supposed to meet up with." He asked continuing to press. "Kanna and kagura I believe. I dont know if she was meeting anyone else that night." She stated. He nodded his head. Then turned his attention to inuyasha."witnesses said they saw you and her fighting in the club." The detective stated as he looked inuyasha up and down. He shurged. "I went to the club to party. She split a drink on me" inuyasha answered. The detective wrote all this stuff down when a women walked in asking him for help. He stood up and walked out.

Inuyasha looked at his desk and saw the file for the case looking back at the door then to the file he opened up kagomes backpack and slipped the file into it. Kagome started in amazement. "Those are classified" she said as she reached for her bag. "Look he doesnt give two shits about this case. We need to solve this kagome. Not some kid fresh out of college" inuyasha whispered. Kagome was about to protest against It when the door opened up. The detective walked in rubbing his head. "Kagome can we do this again? In sorry something important came up." He asked. Kagome shot up and nodded her head trying not to look suspicious. He raised and eyebrow at her and lead them out of the station.

Once outside kagome turned her attention to inuyasha. "Are you crazy or stupid!?" She yelled. "Neither! I find myself rather smart actually!" He yelled back getting closer to her. She shook her head "we can go to jail for stealing that inuyasha! Or worse prision!" She spat at him clenching her fist. "Hell he could blame us for tampering with evidence or sormthing!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha covered her mouth and began to whisper. " it's his damn fault for leaving it on his desk wide open. He doesnt care about a small town party girl kagome. He would just pin it on some poor man or wait til it can go cold" inuyasha lectured her. "We can solve this. I know we can!" He said forming a grin on his face. He let go of her mouth and she stared at him for a good minute. "Fine." She said doing a swift turn towards his car.

Once in the car he opened up the file flipping through it. He saw the picture of kikyos body in the ditch. Burn marks all over her and dried blood on the grass and on her clothing. Her hair was covered in pine needles and sticks. So inuyasha assumed that she was dumped there. Kagome leaned over to see the picture but he flipped to the next piece of evidence before she could see it. They surprisingly had a list of suspects and he was on it. "Why do they have you on there" kagome asked feeling confused. "Probably because I danced with her at the club that night and we fought." He mumbled looking at kagome. She nodded her head and looked at more names. Once they got to the name naraku they stopped. "Naraku" kagome said shivering. The name sent chills down her spine. "That guys a freak. My brother and his girlfriend rin went to the club once and he wouldnt leave rin alone. My brother ended up kicking his ass." Inuyasha announced trying not to laugh. Kagome shook her head "we have to talk to him. I have an idea." She grinned and looked at inuyasha. "I can dress like kikyo! I mean i am her twin. I'll dress like her. Sango and miroku can go to the club with you and keep watch. We can fool naraku." Kagome said feeling proud of the idea. "Absolutely not. He could kill you kagome." Inuyasha said holding in a growl. He hated the idea. He couldnt protect her if she was being stupid. "Look you can either come with or not. But I'm doing it." She stated. Inuyasha scoffed and closed the folder. "Women" he mumbled as he started his car. Kagome grinned.

He pulled up to the shrine and parked his car. "I'm walking you up" he stated getting out of his car. "Inuyasha you dont need to do that. I can walk up them by myself." She said trying to change his mind. He shook his and and locked his car. She sighed and started up her shrine steps. He followed after grinning. He can be stubborn too. Once they reached the house kagome was about to say goodbye when her mom opened the door.

"Oh kagome and kagomes friend" she said eyeing inuyasha up and down. A smile formed on her face. 'Here we go' kagome thought. "Would you like to stay for dinner!?" Her mother asked a little to excitedly. She hasnt brought a man home since miroku came to visit with sango. "No mom he should probably head home" kagome said himting for him to go. He didnt listen "I'd love to!" He said with enthusiasm. Her mother almost squealed with joy and she lead them inside. Kagome sighed.

"A demon!" Her grandfather yelled hitting inuyasha with the hard end of the broom. Inuyasha glared at the old man and he backed down. "I better get my sutras" he yelled about to run off when kagomes mom got in the way. "You will do no such thing" she said glaring him down giving off an evil aura. He back down and sat in his chair mumbling "crazy women letting demons in my house." Inuyasha laughed and sat at the table. "Dont bring men home often I take it" he asked grinning kagome shook her head and blushed.

A few moments later and her mother came back with the most amazing smelling ramen inuyasha has ever smelt. His ears perked up and kagome smiled rubbing one of them. The grandfather got up and sat at the table. "You are not allowed any until you apologize to kagomes friend" she growled at him. He mumbled sorry and inuyasha laughed hard. "What was your name again?" Her mother asked. "Oh sorry. My name is inuyasha." He said smiling. She smiled back and gave everyone a bowl.

After dinner kagome walked inuyasha to the door. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow ok." He said smiling. "Inuyasha. Can you sleep here tonight? I'll leave my window open and turn on my light." She was blushing as she asked. He turned a light shade of pink and nodded his head. She closed her door and he waited outside. Once her saw the light flick on he jumped from tree barch to the roof and climbed in her room. She was already in her pajamas and she flicked off her light crawling into bed. He took off his shirt and pants and got into bed with her. Knowing full well she was blushing like crazy. Then the most incredible thing happened. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They then fell asleep holding eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language.**

The sun shined through the curtains. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and felt for kagome. Once his hand found her he pulled her in close and nuzzled into her neck engulfing her scent. She snuggled into him. They stayed that way for a few moments. Kagome finally got up making inuyasha whine a little bit for her. She giggled whiling playing with his hair

"We have to get ready for school yasha" she said while she pulled herself out of bed. He groaned and got out of the bed. Getting his clothes from yesterday on. She was busy picking out her clothing for the day when he opened up the window.

"I'll meet you down at my car in five minutes" he said kissing her fast. She blushed and kissed back. Pulling away she nodded her head and got dressed. He hopped out of the window and went down to the car waiting for kagome.

She came running down five minutes later and got into the passenger seat. He started his car and started to drive to sangos home. It was Friday. The best day of the week. No school the next day. He can finally ask kagome on a date. Maybe sleep at her house again. He blushed thinking about it. Kagome failed to notice. Once the pulled up to sangos house the brunette got in.

"Do not pick up the perverted leacher" she announced. Kagome turned back and looked at her. "What did miroku do now?" Kagome asked grinning for the juice gossip. "He took me on a date last night. Instead of paying any attention to me he tried to get the dumb waitresses number! Then he proceeded to grope her" sango said. She crossed her arms. "Why do I love a stupid pervert?!" She yelled. Inuyasha laughed and drove. "Because you think hes sexy" he said pulling up to mirokus house. "Do not! I told you not to pick him up!" She yelled again. Inuyasha ignored her and miroku opened up the back door.

"Ah my beautiful sango and beautiful kagome. How are my two princesses?" Miroku asked reaching for a hug from sango. Sango shoved him away. "Touch me and I'll cut off your dick" sango stated. Miroku winced. "Sango your still mad about that? She came onto me I was only being nice!" Miroku said trying to defend himself. "Bullshit you perverted leacher. You could have told her to back off!" She yelled at him. This was going to be a long car ride. "Sango inuyasha and i are going to the club tonight to find out clues. Want to join us?" Kagome asked trying to change the topic. "I'd love to! I recently became single." Sango said. Then the arguing continued.

Once they got to the school sango proceeded to grab kagomes arm and pull her away from the group. Inuyasha was about to protest but it was already to late. They were through the front doors of the school. Leaving miroku and inuyasha alone.

The day went by incredibly slow. Everytime inuyasha tried to talk to sango and kagome miroku would follow making sango drag kagome away in a different direction. Inuyasha wanted to shove miroku into a locker and leave him there for the whole day. Or weekend. Inuyasha and miroku made their way to inuyasha car. Miroku talking about all the homework he had. Sango and kagome were waiting at his car. "Kagome is sitting in the back with me" sango stated. Inuyasha was about to protest when miroku said. "Fine see if I care! Inuyasha and I will chill in the front." Sango scoffed and got into the back with kagome.

Inuyasha dropped miroku off who said he would meet them all at the club at seven. Then he proceeded to drop off sango and kagome at kagomes shrine. Sango was going to help kagome get ready hoping sango can help her copy kikyos look. She told inuyasha to pick them up at six-thrity. "When did i become the chauffeur" he grumbled. Kagome giggled at kissed his cheek she turned and ran up the shrine steps.

Kagome and sango walked into kikyos room. Kagome hadn't been inside her room since the day she went missing. She took a deep breath and made her way to kikyos closet. She and sango looked through all of kikyos clothing. They decided on a red skin tight dress with white heels. Sango than started to straighten kagomes hair. Trying to match her sister iconic long black hair. After about an hour her hair was finally as straight as kikyos hair. "I feel so wrong doing this" kagome said while she fixed her dress. Sango nodded. "Its for a good cause though" sango said trying to make her feel better.

Sango ended up wearing one of kagomes black dresses and a pair of black and silver boots. Kagome had to admit. They both looked smoking hot. They made their way down the shrine steps where inuyasha waited in his car. He was watching kagome walk down the steps and his heart sank. He missed her wavy hair. She looked way to much like kikyo now. Once they got in his car he started to drive. "You look nice" he finally managed to get out. Kagome smiled and kept her eyes forward. "Liar" she said giggling. He didnt respond.

Once at the club inuyasha tried to find a packing spot. The place was crowded. Which ment naraku had to be in the club. He finally managed to find a parking spot and miroku ran over to the car. Miroku opened the door for sango and grinned. "You look so beautiful" he said. Hoping she was talking to him again. "I know" she said walking away from him. Kagome giggled and ran after sango. Inuyasha pat miroku on the back. "You messed up badly this time" inuyasha said following after the girls.

Once inside the club kagome and sango made their way to the dance floor. Kagome couldnt mimic her sisters dance style but that didnt mean she couldnt have fun. Kagome and sango danced for a little bit until sango got pulled off by a guy who looked like an actual prince. Which left kagome and inuyasha to dance together.

After a while kagome felt thirsty. "I'm going to go get us some drinks" she said loudly over the music at inuyasha. He nodded his head "I'll find us a table" he said in response. She walked up to the bar and saw miroku staring at sango and the prince looking guy. She giggled. They would be back together by the end over the night. She got to the bar and ordered two drinks. The bartender didnt even I.D her. Kikyo must have known him. A man grab kagomes hands and looked right in her eyes.

"Kikyo. Your alive?" He asked getting close to her. Kagome ripped away from him. "Obviously" she said trying to copy her sisters attitude. The man glared her down. Kagome recognized the long black hair from the video. This had to be naraku. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want naraku" she spat out at him. Her words filled with hate. "You're supposed to be dead" he growled at her and grabbed onto her arm tightly draging her towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language. Also I'll be writing a new fanfiction hopefully y'all will like it. NOTE this may be a trigger chapter for some people. Also sorry it's so short.**

naraku pulled kagome hard outside. He slammed her against a brick wall and got very close to her face.

"Why are you alive? I remember killing you!" He yelled. He started to wrap his hands around her neck. Kagome tried to kick him but kept missing. He slammed her on the ground and pinned her. "Now I get to feel you again. God you were so good last time." He said grinning getting close to her face. He started to rip at her dress and kagome tried to scream. He put his hand over her mouth. She bit him hard and managed to kick him off of her. Crawling away coughing.

He stepped on her back and knocked her back to the ground. Kagome yelped slamming her chin on the ground. It started to bleed dark red blood hitting the ground. "I love it when they fight" he said slamming her onto the ground again and putting his knee to her back. Kagome cried out in pain. This was it. She was getting tired. Feeling weak her adrenaline rush ending. She began to cry. The past few days playing in her mind. She didnt tell inuyasha that she liked or maybe even loved him. She didnt get to tell sango how much of a great friend she was. She started to cry hard.

" i dont want to die" she yelled out. Naraku pulled out a long black knife he grinned. "Isnt that sad" he said as he swiftly brought the knife down to her back. Her blood gushing onto the knife and ground. Her eyes started to close as a figure appeared. "Inuyasha" she mumbled before blacking out.

 **FEW MOMENTS BEFORE KAGOME PASSED** **OUT.**

Inuyasha had lost sight of kagome. He sniffed the air hoping he could smell her to no avai. There were way to many smells in the club. He stood up walking to the bar.

"Hey did a girl with straight black hair come up here?" He asked the bartender. The bartender just stared at him. Then pointed outside.

"Went with some man outside. Not that she wanted to." He responded. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And you just let him drag a defenseless girl outside?!" He asked wanting to hop over the bar and kick his ass. The man shurg "not my job to watch after her." He responded. Inuyasha swiftly turned and ran outside.

Once outside he sniffed the air. He smelt blood. Not just any blood though he smelt kagomes blood. He raced over to where the smell was coming from. Once he saw naraku he tackled him. He started punching naraku. His knuckles bleeding. Not with his blood but with narakus. He heard a girl scream. He turned and saw sango down by kagomes body holding her tears streaming down her face. Miroku was yelling in his phone. Probably calling for the police. Naraki tried to kick inuyasha off him. Inuyasha stood and slammed his foot down onto his stomach. Making naraku yell in pain turn fast throwing up. He heard the ambulance and police sirens. Sango was still holding kagome crying and yelling at her to hold on.

Once the police got there inuyasha let naraku go as the police cuffed him. The E. were loading kagome in the ambulance as fast as they could. "Sango go with kagome! Miroku and I will meet you at the hospital!" He ordered her. She nodded her head climbing In with the E. . inuyasha and miroku raced to his car. Hoping kagome was using all her strength to stay alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N I do not own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own the amazing manga or anime. But I do own this fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction I've written so please go easy on me. Also this fanfiction involves demons and humans. It may have gore and language.**

Inuyasha and miroku showed up at the hospital ten minutes after kagome got there. Sango was sitting in the E.R waiting room, she finally stopped crying. Inuyasha and miroku ran over to her, both ready to hear bad news.

"What's the news," inuyasha asked panting. Sango shurged, while staring off into space.

"I gotta call her mom," sango mumbled walking away. Miroku followed after trying to cheer sango up as much as he could. This left inuyasha all alone with his thought, he sat and put his face in his hands. 'How could I let this happen to her' he thought. He growled and put his head back, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

He woke up about one hour later laying in kagomes mothers lap. She was busy running her hands through his hair. "Is she ok," he asked slowly sitting up. Her mother nodded her head.

"She barely survived, any later and she would be dead," her mom said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha hugged her tightly he had no idea how kagomes mom felt. Sure he almost lost someone he liked or even loved, but kagomes mother already lost one daughter.

He let her go after awhile and scanned the room, miroku and sango were alseep in the other chairs. Miroku holding sango, Sangos head on his shoulder. They must have made up, kagome would be happy.

"When can we see her?!" He asked snapping his head back to kagomes mom.

"Shes sleeping right now, they want her resting, so maybe in an hour." She responded fixing her hair. All inuyasha wanted to do was hold kagome, and he couldn't. he started to bounce his leg up and down restlessly.

"I'll go ask if we can see her now," kagomes mom said standing up and walking away. Inuyashas eyes followed her, waiting for her to either walk back or motion him over. After kagomes mom talked for a good five minutes she motioned inuyasha. He jumped up fast almost running over to her. He followed her to a quiet room, where kagome was fast asleep.

Inuyasha almost tackled her, but instead he grabbed her hand tightly. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled gently when she saw him.

"You saved me" she said weakly, he almost started to cry. "Of course I did stupid," he responded which made her smile.

"Did they get him?" She asked trying to sit up. Inuyasha made her lay back down and nodded his head.

"I saw kikyo, she said I looked terrible in her clothing," kagome said sleepily. Inuyasha chuckled, playing with kagomes hair.

"Sleep my love," he said while he kissed her head. Her eyes closed and she slowly drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N I dont own inuyasha or the characters in this story. This will be my last chapter for this story, but I will be posting many other stories!**

inuyasha was forced to go to school, all he wanted to do was spend time with kagome. Kagome said education was extremely important and that he had to go for both of them. Reluctant, inuyasha finally agreed, only because kagome wanted her homework. Inuyasha never got alone time with her during visiting hours. Sango, and miroku were always with him, or her mother was there. He even walked in once during a police interview, he refused to leave when they told him to.

It took about two weeks for kagome to fully heal. She lost a lot of blood and almost lost her ability to walk. They now had to deal with a court battle with naraku, he had some descent lawyers who said he didnt kill naraku. They were trying to get the charges just dropped to admitted murder.

Lucky for inuyasha and kagome the police weren't that stupid, they had more evidence than inuyasha had thought. DNA being some of that evidence, still the lawyers insisted on a trail. Meaning life in prison was on the table for naraku.

Naraku had been in jail for far to long, longer than he wanted. But during a foggy night that was all going to change. Loud gunshots ran through the small jailhouse, naraku knew that the person shooting the gun was there for him. He stood up and waited at the bars for the shooter. Two minutes after the gun shots in came a girl with black hair in a bun and a feather in her hair. She made her way to his cell slowly unlocking it.

"Move it along kagura! I fucking hate this damn cell," he said growling gripping onto the bars.

"Hold your horses, I'm working on it" she yelled back. She was going slow on purpose, she wanted to torture him. Once a click was heard naraku kicked the door open hard. He started to laugh. Kagura rolled her eyes. Naraku was free, he had many plans and murders to commit. But first he had to get his revenge on a dumb half demon and that bitch who put him in jail. This time, he wasnt going to let either of them live.

 **A.N yes I'll be doing a sequel! It probably wont happen for a little while. At least not until I get closer to finishing cirque du yasha. While waiting please check that out and leave a review!**


End file.
